The Phantom Assassin
by notimeforspaces
Summary: Akashi Seijuro. Kise Ryouta. Aomine Daiki. Muraskibara Atsushi. Midorima Shintaro. These five make up an assassin group called "Teiko", which is nicknamed the "Generation of Assassins" However, a new assassin is to join their group. His alias is famous, but few know the actual person. Who is the "Phantom"?
1. Chapter 1

"Mm?" a deep voice said with a chuckle.

"Did something happen, Shira-sensei?" a blue-haired boy said, reading a book in the corner.

"We've got an assignment, Kuroko." Shira said, his black eyes glinting.

"Another assassination?" he asked, turning a page.

"Well, something like that." Shira opened the document.

 **Files Loading . . .**

 _Akashi Seijuro_

 _Status: Assassin  
_ _Physical Traits: Red hair, heterochromatic eyes. Yellow and Red. Shortest of the group.  
Abilities: Is incredibly accurate in predicting his target's moves. Nicknamed "Emperor Eye" Able to hand off weapons and assist easily.  
Other: Obsession with always winning. Leader of the GoA. May have some mental instabilities- as seen when opposed by underlings.  
Preferred Weapon: Dagger_

 _Kise Ryouta_

 _Status: Assassin  
Physical Traits: Blonde, gold eyes. Noticeably good looking (Works part-time as a model. May use appearance as a tactic.)  
Abilities: Was trained fairly late, but has incredibly high athletic and comprehension skills. Can copy any offensive or defensive tactic in a matter of minutes. Nicknamed "Perfect Copy."  
Other: Adds the suffix -cchi to people he respects. Also speaks with -ssu. Cold to those that don't mean anything to him. Can be clingy.  
Preferred Weapon: None. Is flexible with any weapon. Decides on his weapon according to the situation. _

_Aomine Daiki_

 _Status: Assassin  
Physical Traits: Navy hair, navy eyes. Tanned.  
Abilities: Is the most agile and fastest of the five. Overall, is the strongest. Can enter the "Zone" more easily than others, which allows him to attack at an incredible pace.  
Other: Has an interest in big-breasted idols. He is tardy and skips training frequently  
Weapon: Handgun_

 _Muraskibara Atsushi_

 _Status: Assassin  
Physical Traits: Purple hair, purple eyes. Has incredible height- 208 cm.  
Abilities: Incredible defensive power, but specializes in offense. (When he feels like it) Is able to block shots and his long limbs assist him in close range combat.  
Other: Eats snacks everyday. (Most likely has a sweet tooth.) Only listens to those that are stronger than him. Lazy and easily provoked.  
Weapon: Double-edged sword_

 _Midorima Shintarou_

 _Status: Assassin  
Physical Traits: Green hair, green eyes. Wears glasses.  
Abilities: Excels in long-range combat- is primarily a sniper. Has a near perfect probability of hitting his target, when his shot is undisturbed.  
Other: Avid follower of Oha Asa. Carries around his lucky item everyday.  
Weapon: Sniper rifle_

"Am I killing these assassins?" Kuroko asked, mildly interested.

"Actually, you'll be joining their unit. It's nicknamed the 'Generation of Assassins' in the underground, but it's official name is Teiko." Shira told him, leaning his chin on his hand.

"Join them?"

"I'm not sure if it's permanent, but you will definitely be collecting data on them. As a well-known group, they generate a lot of animosity."

"That's the first thing you taught me not to do, sensei." Kuroko said. "Won't joining them break that rule?"

"You can't say you aren't known, Kuroko. You are quite famous," Shira laughed.

"I have an alias, sensei." Kuroko reminded him politely.

"Indeed. The _Phantom._ " he chuckled. Kuroko merely shook his head with the smallest of a sigh escaping him. As the bluenette left the room, Shira smirked. His best student, Kuroko Tetsuya.

A seemingly innocent child, at first. That was his impression. But when his class had been pressured to assassinate their abusive trainer, he had been chosen. Shira would never forget that day.

 **Flashback-**

"Heh? Are you trying to stand up to me?" the brown-haired teacher said, cracking his neck. Just a moment before, he had slapped a girl to the ground. Shira wanted to stop him. But Daichi, the classes' homeroom teacher had held him back. Daichi had sternly reminded him that this was a class for assassins. And assassins only. If they wanted to get rid of the teacher, they would have to do it by force. Ignoring this, Shira went up to the trainer, Akira-san. When Akira was about to punch a male student, Shira held his arm.

"Aren't you going too far?" Shira asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I knew you were going to step in sometime, Shira-kun." Akira smirked, relaxing his arm. "Since this is a class full of assassins, why don't we do this? I'll let one of your prized students attack me with a real knife. If the knife comes within a one-cm radius of my skin or closer, I'll step down. So choose. Assassinate me." Akira handed him a dagger, with a jagged edge.

Shira knew Akira's brutal methods. Although Akira was a skilled trainer, any disobedience was met with physical discipline. He had been the cause of many successful assassins, but he had made twice the amount of aspiring assassins drop out. Shira glanced around at the class.

Each one of them had their own perks. Nana was incredibly flexible when it came to dodging, being a former gymnast. Takaro had incredible reflexes and the most physical ability. But neither of them would do. Yesterday, the class made an effort to attack him at once. He had experienced them coming at him before, and neither had landed a single scratch nor surprised him immensely.

But there was one.

One with little presence in the class.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Without noticing, the blue-haired boy had slithered up from behind Shira and startled him, the fake gun almost at his head. Shira had accidentally used his full power to flip him onto the ground.

Neither excelling in physical abilities or special attacks, he had been the one to catch Shira off-guard. Shira walked over to him, and offered the knife to the boy.

"Me?" Kuroko asked, in a slightly surprised tone. His blue eyes showed no sign of alarm, but of mild shock. However, he took the knife with little hesitation.

"Your eyes must have gone bad, Shira-kun." Akira laughed at the sight of the rather small boy. Walking to Shira, he muttered, "You know. No amateur can handle a real knife. Maybe physically, but not mentally. None of them are ready to kill."

"We'll see," Shira dismissed. Akira snorted and stood in the grass field that they had been training in.

"Come," Akira ordered. Kuroko blinked serenely at the teacher, and a smile formed on his face. Not a psychopathic one. Not one with evil intent. A pure, happy smile. He walked towards the teacher, the smile on his face. In one moment, his whole expression changed, and he swung at the air where Akira's head had been. Akira stumbled, his center of gravity shifting to his lower body. Kuroko grabbed his tie and use the momentum to swing himself behind the teacher, who fell to the ground.

"Ah, a one-cm radius?" Kuroko asked innocently, as his blade touched the teacher's neck.

Incredible, Shira had thought.

And incredible was what Kuroko had become.

* * *

His alias in the underground was "Phantom." They had decided on that name from his lack of presence. Although the Phantom was incredibly famous, he was the assassin that they all least expected.

Not a single drop of hesitation was in his blood.

He was amazingly capable of observing and grasping people's weaknesses from a single action.

Kuroko had no fear when wielding a weapon.

He had no presence either.

.

That's what made him the Phantom.

* * *

 **A/N:** I actually got my inspiration from this while watching "Classroom Assasination." If any of you have watched it, you'll probably realize that the scene where Kuroko challenges the teacher is very similar to Nagisa with Takaoka. I've always thought that Nagisa and Kuroko were really alike. Karma and Akashi, too.

Please review! It gives me more motivation to write!


	2. Chapter 2

"Kuroko, remember. Keep your allies close, and your enemies closer." Shira reminded as Kuroko left the building.

"Yes, sensei." Kuroko bowed his head before putting on his hood.

* * *

"Ah, you're Tetsuya, correct?" a refined voice asked as the bluenette stepped into the room. His blue eyes glanced around, observing each figure carefully. The redhead waited expectantly for his answer.

"Yes. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya," he introduced.

"Eh? He doesn't look like he could do any shit," a dark-skinned guy said. He snorted, narrowing his navy eyes. Aomine Daiki. Aomine was spinning his gun around his finger carelessly with a idol magazine open in his lap.

"He's so small that I could _crush_ him," a purple-haired giant added, munching on some Pocky. Muraskibara Atsushi.

"There's no reason to have someone new in our group, Akashi-cchi." the blonde complained. Kise Ryouta.

"This is our senior's orders." a green-haired fellow holding a panda statue scolded. Midorima Shintarou.

 _ **Boom.**_ Akashi fired his gun, aiming at Aomine, who easily dodged. Kise let out a small yelp of surprise, while Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"Are you trying to kill m-" Aomine started to say.

"I don't remember asking whether you approved or not. He is now the 6th man of our group." Akashi announced, his heterochromatic eyes challenging them all. "Might I add, Ryouta, that _he_ was the one who successfully assassinated Dr. Kigero. Your failure."

"That was only because Muraskibara-cchi hadn't shown up!" Kise protested.

"Eh?" Muraskibara said, chewing on his snack.

"Nevertheless, Tetsuya defeated him solo." this sentence brought a silence in the room, which was broken by Aomine's yawn.

"Yeah, yeah. Big deal. Kise's still a beginner, so it doesn't matter." the navy-haired gunman said.

"Beginner?! Aomine-cchi!"

"Silence." Akashi ordered. "We have a few small assassination jobs, but the reason we had him join was for the assassination of Lit. Killer. Somehow, he had gotten away with four of us on his tail. Quite injured, but he managed to escape."

"If I had been there, we would've gotten him." Kise said. Aomine glared at him.

"You're great at copying and all, but you can't exactly copy someone when you don't have the same weapons. He was swinging books around on a chain for God's sake." he muttered darkly.

"Lit. Killer?" Kuroko asked.

"It's short for Literature Killer. He uses books as his form of offense and defense." Midorima explained to Kuroko. Books. That was an interesting weapon.

"Well, I'll need to gather some information on him first."

"Information? No need," Akashi dismissed. He opened up a laptop and typed something in. A window popped open, showing a pretty pink-haired girl with pink eyes. She seemed to be typing something on her own computer. The girl glanced up and widened her eyes at the sight of Akashi.

"Akashi-kun!" she exclaimed. "Is Dai-chan being lazy again? What happened?" Akashi chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing like that, Satsuki. Can you resend the information you have on Lit. Killer?" he requested.

"Momoi-cchi!" Kise grinned and waved at the girl, who waved back with a smile. Momoi Satsuki?

"I sent it right now. By the way... who's the new guy?" she asked curiously, looking at Kuroko. Akashi gestured for Kuroko to come closer.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." he simply said.

"Kuroko Tetsuya? I've never heard of an assassin with that name," Momoi said, confused. An idea seemed to hit her. "You have an alias?"

"Yes," he nodded. She waited for further explanation but seemed to realize she wasn't going to get one.

"I'll find your alias out!" she giggled cheerfully, while giving him a once over. He could feel her analytical gaze on him, but it didn't really matter. He was careful not to leave a trace of his identity when out on an assassination. Akashi cleared his throat.

"Since it seems that most of you are skeptical of his abilities, why don't we see how he fares against one of us?" Akashi proposed. "And since Ryouta and Daiki seem the most unwilling to accept Tetsuya, they should be his opponent."

"Hah?!" Daiki said in protest, glaring at the bluentte who watched the scene stoically.

"Dai-chan! Don't be rude!" Momoi scolded from the videochat. The tanned assassin rolled his eyes at her.

"Send Kise," he said gruffly.

"...why me?!" Kise whined. A murmur of agreement filled the room, deeming Kise to be Kuroko's opponent. The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, an irritated expression on his face. "Whatever, not like he can beat me."

* * *

"Well, I'll give a brief summary to Tetsuya. This room is bulletproof, electric proof, has an air filter, etc. It's ideal for any weapon so don't worry about breaking the walls. Kise will stand still in the room until you make the first move, since he seems so confident." Akashi said through the mic. Kise yawned and walked over to a wall, which was protected by glass. The glass showed a variety of weapons hung up on the wall. He opened a door and browsed through the weapons before picking out a simple pistol.

"Hurry up and choose," Kise said. Kuroko quietly walked over and picked out a few weapons. Two knives and a handgun. Kuroko secured the handgun in his belt. "You scared, pro assassin-kun?"

"No," Kuroko answered in an emotionless tone. He stood 4 feet away from Kise, who stood with a smirk on his face. His right hand was throwing and catching the gun, with the other carelessly propped on his hip. Kuroko glanced at the blonde, noting the timing of the gun and the breathing pace of Kise. He also saw the waves that he emitted. Yes, Kuroko saw waves.

It was hard to explain, but when Kuroko went into "assassin" mode or when his senses were on alert, he could sense the waves. What he saw could be most closely compared to electrocardiograph, a graph showing the rate of a heartbeat. When Kuroko looked at a person, their "waves" changed how fast they moved according to the person's feelings, movement and more.

Right now, Kise had seemingly relaxed waves, but was on high alert. Kuroko's blue eyes watched as the gun landed in Kise's hand, and he started walking towards Kise a split second after the gun had been thrown.

Kuroko had a warm, kind smile on his face as he approached Kise, delaying Kise's reaction time to catch his gun. It didn't matter if Kise caught his gun anyway. The bluenette raised his hands, which both held knives. He made a clapping motion, while dropping the two of them.

 _Misdirection._

When Kise's eyes followed the path of the two knives falling, Kuroko sprinted quickly while taking out his handgun. He leaned his face forward, only a few centimeters away from Kise. Kise instinctively stepped back and shifted his position, to avoid Kuroko. The bluenette took advantage of the change in the blonde's footing, and shot at the ground near him. Dodging it, Kise loaded his gun and shot, before Kuroko shot the gun out of Kise's hands.

"Hands up," Kuroko whispered softly as he touched the tip of the gun to Kise's forehead.

"Excellent." Akashi said, clapping slowly with a satisfied expression on his face. Kuroko lowered the gun. Kise's expression changed from one of shock to something surprising.

"Amazing! Kuroko-cchi, you're so cool!" Kise exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. That was quite a change in personality. As the two exited the room, Kuroko could feel Midorima keenly staring at him. Aomine grudgingly muttered something about how Kuroko "did have some moves." Muraskibara didn't seem fazed and continued eating his snack. The six of them walked in a comfortable atmosphere back to the room.

The Generation of Assassins was an odd bunch, Kuroko decided.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! Thank you to all those who reviewed! (Puncakegoddess, VandQ, Akakuro Seiya, vanilla Pen, asesinaserial, Grave and Random Reviewer) I give my thanks to those who also favorited/followed!

I was a bit unsure on how to write this chapter, but it ended up becoming like this. Fufufu. The Literature Killer sounds kind of silly, but I promise that he'll be one of the most formidable and badass opponents that the GoA will face, along with other assassins of course. I'm not sure whether I want Kagami to be an assassin. Opinions?

Please review! It gives me more motivation to continue writing! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko walked out of the building, which would look seemingly normal to any clueless passerby. Little did they know that one of the top assassin groups used it as their base.

"Ah, sorry," a deep voice grumbled as a tall figure bumped into him. Kuroko looked up to see a red-haired man, who stared at him intently for a moment. The man nodded at him before walking away quickly.

Someone had acknowledged him? Well, that was new.

Kuroko brushed the thought aside and started to make his way towards his destination. Anteiku Street. He boarded the bus, with a book in one hand.

Anteiku Street was, well, a very shady area. It was part of the red light district where you could find prostitutes and a murder happening on every other block. Kuroko didn't care for any of its "services" but it was the best place to get information for an assassination. The bluenette left the bus and glanced around the area before walking down the street.

"Why?!" a voice shrieked, catching the attention of Kuroko. He peered into the alleyway where the scream had come from, finding a woman sobbing as a man pointed his gun at her. His blue eyes narrowed at the situation, and Kuroko found himself taking out his own handgun.

"Sorry, hun. Your little friend wasn't cooperating with mah client, so I have to kill ya." the black-haired man smiled widely before pulling the trigger. Kuroko pulled the trigger at the exact same moment and watched as his bullet collided with the man's. "Oh?"

"Imayoshi-san." Kuroko said, glaring at the glasses-wearing assassin.

"Kuroko! Long time no see, eh? Wait a sec, lemme just kill her first." the bluenette looked away as he heard a gunshot. "Sorry that you had to see that. But as a fellow assassin, you should know not to interfere with my assassinations, right?"

"Yes, but I do not agree with your methods." he felt a bitter taste in his mouth while looking at the now dead woman, laying in a crumpled heap on the ground. Although he was merciless on his own targets, watching an assassination didn't feel that great.

"Hmmm? We just have different styles. I mentally hurt my targets while you do it physically. Either way, it's hurtin someone." Kuroko sighed at his words. But, Imayoshi wasn't wrong. They were opposite assassin "types." There were 5 main assassin types.

 **I. Co-op Assassins  
** These assassins are primarily used for information gathering, and depending on the assassin, may or may not kill their target. Will use a variety of methods including threats, hacking and/or personal introduction.  
 **II. Central Assassins  
** These assassins are employed to force their target to do something or comply with their client. Since the client needs the cooperation of the client, the assassin needs to find various ways to threaten them. Central assassins tend to hold the target's family/friends as hostages and/or kill them to scare the target into complying.  
 **III. Incognito Assassins  
** Incognito Assassins specialize in erasing any trace of their murder. Although all assassins know how to conceal their identity during an assassination, unless it is required, assassins will not clean up the scene of the assassination. Incredibly skilled Incognito assassins can erase someone's identity entirely.  
 **IIII. Main Assassins  
** This is the most common assassin style and stays true to the fundamentals of assassination. Main assassins simply carry out their assassination by killing their target using wit and strength.  
 **IV.** **Ruthless Assassins  
** Ruthless assassins will kill their target and anyone closely associated with them. Most are known for being cruel and committing needless murders, but are helpful when the government/police attempt to interrogate any associates.

Kuroko was what most would call a "Main Assassin" while Imayoshi was a "Central Assassin." Imayoshi was one of the few that knew Kuroko was the "Phantom", since they both worked under the same organization.

"Anyway, why ya here?" he asked.

"To get information for Shira-sensei." Kuroko told him.

"I see. Hey, did ya hear about those government officials goin' around?"

"No,"

"They're going around capturing assassins left and right. The most skilled lot I've ever seen. Mmm... There were two who stood out especially. A good lookin' fellow with black hair and a big redhead. They almost got Hanamiya, ha."

"Hanamiya-san?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow. Hanamiya teetered between being an extremely cruel Main assassin and being a Ruthless one. Nevertheless, he was a skilled assassin and almost as cunning as Imayoshi. Almost.

"Mhmm. I have to get going now, so I'll see ya later, Kuroko!" Imayoshi gave him a little wave before scaling the building easily and disappearing. Kuroko sighed and heard a little whimper coming from where the dead woman lay. He walked over to see the source of the sound and a little husky pup popped its head out of the handbag the woman had been carrying. It whimpered at Kuroko, and nudged its owner with its nose. The dog sniffed the woman and started howling, as if it had realized her death.

Kuroko sighed and turned around to get the information he needed, when he felt a tug at his pants. The husky stared up at Kuroko with light blue eyes, eerily similar to his own. The dog pawed at his foot and nuzzled against his leg. With an internal groan, Kuroko stooped down and picked up the dog. He couldn't leave it alone.

* * *

"Kuroko, do you have my stu- Why do you have a dog in your arms?" Shira said, frowning.

"I found him and I couldn't leave him behind." Kuroko told his mentor, handing him the documents. The dog ruffed happily in his arms, wagging his tail.

"He looks just like you." Shira muttered as the dog keenly stared at him. "Why don't you call it Nigou? It'll be short for Tetsuya #2,"

"Mmm... that's a nice name. Nigou?" Kuroko tried and the dog barked in response.

"Well, you'll be responsible for taking care of it." Shira said, looking through the documents. Kuroko nodded. "I heard you had a run-in with Imayoshi today,"

"Yes..."

"I know you don't like how he operates, but he's a valuable assassin for our organization. Anyway, how's your data on the GoA coming along?"

"Their personalities are a bit, how should I say, eccentric. But I should have a firm hold of their basic data by next week."

"That's good. Here, read this." Shira stood up and took Nigou from Kuroko's arms while handing him some papers. The bluenette looked down at the paper, realizing it was a profile.

 **Name:** Kagami Taiga  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Status:** Government official [Employed for the SF (Special Force)]  
 **Physical Qualities:** Red hai-

Wait. Kuroko recognized this face. It was the face of the man that he had bumped into this morning. He skimmed through the rest of the list, which included his height, weight, etc. When Kuroko flipped the page, it described another man but had no accompanying pictures. On the bottom it read, "Close associate of Kagami Taiga."

The following page had a description of the SF.

 **Organization:** Special Force, SF  
 **Affiliates:** Government  
 **Purpose:** Hunting down assassins and ending all underground organizations

None of this fazed Kuroko. The only thing he found unnerving about the SF was how similarly it operated like assassin organizations. The creation of the SF just meant a new enemy for him to be wary of- although the government had always been his enemy. His phone vibrated in his pocket and a message was displayed on the screen.

 _Akashi  
_ We are gathering in two hours.  
Do not be late.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ohayo! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed!

 **theOtakuMageofAwesomeness** , yes I do have some pairings in mind but I might use the reader's opinions to influence the pairings. **Kuroshiroryuu** and **SilverSapphire34523** , thanks for the idea! As you can see, Kagami ended up becoming a government official.

If you want faster updates, please review! ^^ Any guesses on who Kagami is working with? (I think it's pretty obvious, but~)


	4. Chapter 4

The teal-haired assassin opened the door to the room where the GoA were gathered. Midorima nodded at him in acknowledgment. Akashi looked up from the laptop he had been typing on and gestured towards the navy-haired gunman and the blond.

"Tetsuya. You'll be going with Daiki and Ryouta tomorrow on their assassination. Daiki is still skeptical of your skills but Ryouta seems to have accepted you, more or less."

"Hah?! I don't need either of them," Aomine rolled his eyes. Kise whined at Aomine's harsh comment, earning a smack on the head.

"Who are we assassinating?" the bluenette asked.

"Some big-shot group called Seiho," Aomine dissed. Seiho? That group was known for it's incredible defensive power, when attacked by other assassins. As a result, they were hired quite often with their ability to come out of an assassination with little to no injuries. The more injuries an assassin faced, the more the client would usually have to pay. "Our clients don't care if we kill them or not. We just need to get the information on one of their former clients,"

Assassinating an assassin group. Kuroko smiled. This might be fun.

* * *

"Where'd Kuroko go?" Kise whispered, looking around. Aomine and Kise stood outside the seemingly normal hotel.

"I'm right here," Kuroko said, startling the two.

"So, how are we going to go in?" Kise asked, looking at Kuroko.

"Run up to the 10th floor and break down their door," Aomine proposed with a yawn.

"I wouldn't advise doing that," Kuroko said. Aomine raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why the fuck not?"

"For certain reasons. First of all, this hotel is infamous for hosting illegal activities and assassins. The building is structured similarly to one of a media station. The stairways aren't all connected together, but rather, are scattered. This would needlessly waste running stamina since you have to cover the length of the floors every flight, while avoiding guards."

"Oh, I understand." Kise nodded in agreement.

"Additionally, every hotel room is connected with the hotel's security cameras of hallways, which puts running out of the question. I can pass through easily, but you two will either have to disguise yourselves or scale the hotel." Kuroko finished.

"Wait. Why can you pass through, but not us?" Aomine raised an eyebrow at Kuroko, questioningly.

"You two have too much presence and your faces are well-known in the underground. I, on the other hand, am not." Aomine snorted at Kuroko's response.

"Whatever. I can scale the hotel, no biggie. I'll see ya at the 10th floor," Aomine stood up and stretched, before breaking out into a dash. He was followed by Kise, who yelled at him, 'Wait! Aomine-cchi!'

The assassin watched for a moment as the two swiftly started to scale the building with ease. But scaling up 10 floors was no easy feat, even for experienced assassins. Kuroko calmly walked into the hotel lobby, not noticed by the manager at the front desk. He tapped the desk lightly, startling the man. The man was quite fit, with gray hair and gray eyes.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" the man asked incredulously. The bluenette noticed that the man had been immersed in a pornographic book but made no comment.

"I'm checking in for my room card. Ryuguzaki Makoto?" Kuroko said. He heard a giggle from his bluetooth, which connected him to Momoi. She had been the one to insert a fake booking into the hotel's system.

"Oh yeah, they said something like that." the gray-haired man muttered, tossing him a card. This would enable Kuroko to access the elevator. He nodded in thanks before climbing up the stairs to the first floor. The entrance to the first floor was guarded by various security cameras and required the card. The security cameras were apparently turned off- courtesy of Momoi. He had asked her to pause the cameras only for a minute and to insert a fake recording of the time it was turned off. Usually he used a bracelet that deactivated the cameras using radio waves, but he had a feeling that Seiho would be closely watching the cameras.

Kuroko swiped his card and headed towards the elevator.

 _"You know, Daiki and Kise could've come with you. I can deactivate all the cameras in the hotel,"_ Momoi told him.

"I am aware of that, but there are probably undocumented guards on duty." Kuroko whispered.

 _"They'd probably pick a fight with them,"_ the woman admitted. Kuroko quietly waited as the elevator arrived at the 10th floor. Glancing at his phone, the GPS on Daiki and Ryouta showed that they were only 6 minutes away from arriving. He was impressed by their nearly inhuman physical abilities.

Leaving the elevator, he casually ordered a bottle of water from the vending machine. Footsteps told him that there were two people coming towards him. Bending over to retrieve the bottle, he opened the bottle and turned to see two people. A bald man was being scolded by his taller companion. Tomoki Tsugawa and Tsutomu Iwamura. Well, it didn't seem like Seiho was very concerned as two of their primary assassins were walking around arguing about... what to eat for dinner.

Kuroko assumed groups like them were more relaxed, since they had a firmly rooted reputation with skills to match. He might label them as slightly arrogant, but he could see why they would be.

Well, there was no time to waste. According to what he had heard, the two were planning on getting food from the hotel's buffet service. That was located on the second floor. However, they would probably come back in less than 10 minutes if they were called. Rather, Kuroko had not expected this. Attacking two members was quite easier than attacking the whole group. The less people there were to interrogate, the easier it would be to get actual information.

Kuroko considered his options, his mind quickly running through the factors.

The room that Seiho lodged in was probably armed with weapons and had bullet proof walls and windows. A small smile appeared on his lips. This could work to their advantage. The room was bullet proof... so if Seiho was trapped in, they couldn't leave even if they tried to use force. Aomine and Kise were currently making their way to an air hatch above the room, so that wouldn't be a problem.

"Momoi-san, please nullify the room's lock as soon as Aomine-san and Kise-san break in. Shut off all communication lines that root in the room. Especially any that connect to Tomoki Tsugawa and Tsutomu Iwamura." he whispered.

 _"As you wish!"_ she said brightly. Kuroko glanced down at his watch, estimating the amount of time it would take for his fellow assassins to break in. In half a minute, they would break through the airhatch.

 _The assassination begins... now._ Kuroko thought to himself as he stood in front of the elevator.

* * *

 **A/N: ** Sorry for the late update! I had writer's block for a while and this chapter is kind of a filler. I promise you some real kick ass action in the next chapter though. (Spoiler: A familiar red-head is going to appear :D) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
